


Silv's Drabble Compilation

by Silvered_Fox



Category: Persona Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Compilation of series drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvered_Fox/pseuds/Silvered_Fox
Summary: A compilation of drabbles, some from drabble night some from just random warm up.Mostly Hero Academia, and Persona at the moment.





	1. Hero Academia Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This was just fun practice to see if I could hit the exactly 100 words for drabbles. The goal for each was 100 exactly, no more, with some themes to work with as our prompts.

 Theme:  **Lullaby**   
_Series: My Hero Academia Character: Inko Midoriya_   
  
 Inko rocked her son, trying not to think about that word that kept reverberating around both of their minds.   
  
 Quirkless. She could see the drive her little Izuku held, and it crushed her to the core to be unable to help him. She kept thinking of the heartbreak in his eyes, and how much she would give to give him back the hope he'd shined with just yesterday.  
  
 No matter what the future held, she swore as she looked down at his sleeping face, that she'd be as strong as he needed her to be.  
  
 Singing softly she kept rocking.

 

* * *

   
Themes (both):  **In the dark** & **Full Moon**   
_Fandom: My Hero Academia Characters: Tokoyami/Aoyama_   
  
 Raising a head towards the moon, Tokoyami couldn't help but compare the shine to his partner.  
  
 They'd set out as a hero duo after they got their licences, a chance internship that had turned into a realization that they worked together better than anyone would have guessed.   
  
 Aoyama hadn't seemed to realize for once how picturesque he looked silhouetted against the moon. Dark shadow whispered something but Tokoyami ignored him captivated by the contrast of the light from Aoyama and the reflected light of the moon. His friends would tease him mercilessly but he realized right then his developing crush.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Theme:  **Dreaming & Fireworks**   
_Fandom: My Hero Academia Characters: Midoriya Izuku_   
  
 The light in his eyes exploded into a cascade of fireworks. He couldn't place who he was seeing but the warmth from each of them stayed with him.  
  
 When he woke up, brushed his teeth, went off through school, challenges, fear and stress some part of him remembered the hidden moments in his dreams that he could only describe as 'fireworks but on the inside.  
  
 He might not remember the strength consciously, but when he fell back asleep it was a constant there to reassure him that they were there. Lights threaded through his soul spanning across time and generations.  
  
  


* * *

  
Theme: **Dreaming** _Fandom: My Hero Academia Character: Midoriya Izuku_   
  
  
 In his dreams he was exactly the person he wanted to be. Strong, brave, and there for any person in need.  
  
 He never had a sense of what his quirk was. Or how he saved people, he could just feel that he had an effect on people's lives. They were brighter because he was in it.   
  
 He'd never noticed when those dreams stopped and shifted into his reality. He'd always been true to himself, it just took some time for his outside to reflect what had always been inside. He was the only one that took so long to see.  
  



	2. Persona 4

Theme: **Fireworks**   
_Fandom: Persona 4 Characters Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura_   
  
  
 The shimmer of fireworks sent cascading colors across Yu's sleeping face. It had been a long day full of new memories and reunions, a long overdue trip for the whole team.  
  
 Yosuke sat mesmerized by the play of colors across his partner's sleeping face, soft and at the same time vibrant as each new firework exploded overhead.  
  
 He hadn't planned to move but he couldn't help being drawn in, pressing a soft kiss as the finale broke above them and saw that Yu had woken up.  
  
  
 A smile in his eyes as the backdrop illuminated Yosuke's shocked happiness and joy.  
  


* * *

 


End file.
